Schlumpfwarts
by Muinthel
Summary: Meine erste, wer auf Unsinn steht. Herzlich willkommen: „Natürlich ein Schlumpfdotterdrachenkleingemisch!“„Sehr gut Mister Malfoyschlumpf!...
1. Default Chapter

_Author:_ Muinthel mitfingeraufsichzeig Me!  
_Rating:_ ? Vielleicht R?  
_Warning:_ Nonsens  
_Disclaimer:_ Die gute alte Mme Rowling arrrg warum?  
_Pairing:_ Kommt schon, dass könnt ihr euch doch denken. Bei dem was ich ausschließlich lese...

So meine erste hochgeladene Fanfic überhaupt. Geht bitte nicht zu hart mit mir ins Gericht. Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie behalten

Eines schlumpfigen Tages ins Schlumpfwarts.

Narbenschlumpf, Wieselschlumpf und Schlaubischlumpf schlumpfen eilig durch die düsteren Gänge des Schlumpfschlosses. In zwei Minuten würde Zaubertränke mit dem schlumpfigen Snapeschlumpf anfangen. Gerade noch rechzeitig erreichen sie den Klassenraum. Doch dessen ungeachtet schlumpfte Snapeschlumpf wieder mit ihnen.

„Jeweils fünf Schlumpfpunkte Abzug für jeden von ihnen. Und jetzt setzten Sie sich. Ich möchte den Schlumpfricht anfangen!" So setze Narbenschlumpf sich und die beiden anderen schlumpften es ihm nach.

„So, wo war ich stehen geblieben bevor Potterschlumpf mich unterbrochen hatte?! Ach ja, dieses Schlumpfjahr werden Sie die ZAG schlumpfen und ich warne Sie, wenn sie nicht verschlumpft aufpassen werden sie es kaum schlumpfen. Also was bekomme ich wenn ich Schlumpdotter und Drachenklein zusammengebe, Longbottom?!"

Dieser schlumpfte noch mehr zusammen und wurde augenblicklich röter, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war. „I.... ich weiß es nicht, Schlumpffessor."

„Nun das war mir klar. Zehn Schlumpfpunkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Ich hoffe dieser Fehler kommt nie wieder vor! Also noch jemand der es nicht weiß?" Er schlumpfte in die Klasse, Schlaubischlumpf's herhobende Hand völlig überblickend.

„Mister Malfoy(Sexgott)schlumpf?"

„Natürlich ein Schlumpfdotterdrachenkleingemisch!"

„Sehr gut Mister Malfoy(Sexgott)schlumpf! Zwanzig Schlumpfpunkte für Slytherin wegen dieser schlumpfigen Leistung!"

So ging es die nächsten zwei Schlumpfstunden weiter. Nachdem klingeln schlumpften alle eilig nach draußen. Doch plötzlich schlumpfte Draco Narbenschlumpf fest.

„Potterschlumpf, warte kurz. Ich möchte mit dir schlumpfen!"

„Wieso? Wir haben jetzt mit der McSchlumpfgall."

„Egal, schlumpfe mir einfach!"

„Na gut wenn du meinst!" Er drehte sich zu der ungläubigen Schlaubischlumpf um. „Geht ihr schon mal vor?"

„Aber Narbischlumpf, das kannst du nicht machen!" Entrüstet zog sie Wieselschlumpf hinter sich her.

Narbischlumpf drehte sich jetzt zu Draco und sah ihn in Richtung eines schlumpfigen Klassenzimmers gehen. Also folgte er ihm schlumpfend.

„Also was willst du Malfoyschlumpf? Ein paar schöne Geschichten?"

„Nein Potterschlumpf, dich schlumpfen!"

„Wie bitte? Du willst mich schlumpfen? Ich bin doch nicht Schwul"

„Nein? Und warum blickst du mich immer so verschlumpft an?"

„Tu ich doch gar nicht!"

„Doch tust du. Und ich muss sagen es geschlumpft mir."

„Du bist doch perve-." Weiter kam Narbischlumpf nicht, denn da hatte Draco ihm schon seine Lippen aufgedrückt. Nach anfänglichen Ekelgefühl und Sträuben schien es Narbischlumpf zu gefallen, denn er küsste zurück.

„Also wie war das mit pervers?" fragte Draco siegesgewiss.

„ Ich... äh... also..."

„Schlumpf mir einen!" verlangte Draco.

„Wie bitte? Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst oder?"

„Doch! Auf die Schlümpfe. Fang an!"

Büdde  
Kommis  
Schreib mir eure Mordrohungen...

Auch wenn einer ne Verlängerung will. Meine Aufmerksamkeit gehört euch


	2. 

Author: Me mitfingeraufsichzeig

Rechte: JK Rowling, haben will

Warning: Slash, keine lemonzene

Pairing: Findet es heraus...

Hi Folks!

Sorry, für das laaaange warten. Ich hatte echt keine Idee... bis plötzlich dieser wunderbare Einfall da war. Dann gings ganz schnell, nur kam dann Weihnachten und Sylvester dazwischen und ich habs bis jetzt nich geschafft. Aber kaum Kommis.... Jetzt ist klein Muinthel echt sauer. mit Zitronen schmeiß Aber ich bin großzügig und verzeih euch alles, wenn ihr mir jetzt schreibt! Aber nein, ein Lichtblick am Himmel ... Es gab doch noch freundliche Menschen, dir mir ihre Meinung gegeigt haben. Und denen danke ich von ganzem Herzen: Und zwar trommelwirbel yas, Army-of-Mushrooms, LuckyShadow (Ich weiß gar nich wie ich daraufgekommen bin... grübel) und Jashiro. Daaaaanke schön, merci, thanx, arigatou ... Ich hätte wirklich gerne noch mal nen Kommi von euch.

Also rann an die Tastatur und schreiben! Marsch, Marsch!

Euer General Muinthel muhahahaha

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"A...a...aber Malfoyschlumpf! Ich will nicht. Sehe ich aus wie jemand der

einfach mal so, seinem Erzfeind einen schlumpft? Vergiss es, eher küss ich

Snapeschlumpf..."

Plötzlich war jemand gefährlich nahe an seinem Hals. Snapeschlumpf

höchstpersönlich stand hinter ihm.

"Soso, Potterschlumpf, das würde unsere kleine Berühmtheit also machen, ja? Ich

bin gespannt wie Sie das ihren ach-so-tollen Freunden erschlumpfen wollen."

Snape verwies auf Schlaubischlumpf und Wieselschlumpf, welche völlig geschockt

am Eingang des Klassenzimmers schlumpften. Harry wollte sich am liebsten in das

kleinste Mäuseloch verschlumpfen, doch leider war er noch kein Animagus.

"Nun Potterschlumpf, ich habe die beiden beim schlumpfen ihres Gespräches mit

Mister Malfoy(Sexgott)schlumpf beschlumpfen können und habe es mir gestattet Sie

darauf hinzuschlumpfen."

Der Zaubertränkelehrer schlumpfte fies. Halt, er schlumpfte? Das war ein Wunder!

Mit einem Nicken in Draco's Richtung schlumpfte er davon. Doch als er

Narbenschlumpf streifte, schlumpfte er ihm noch diese sieben verhängnisvollen

Worte zu, so leise jedoch, dass Narbenschlumpf Mühe hatte, sie zu

verschlumpfen.

"Übrigens, ich würde Ihr Angebot gerne anschlumpfen..."

Und damit verschlumpfte Snapeschlumpf diese absurde Szenerie und

hinterschlumpfte einen moralisch und seelisch gestörten Harry, einen verblüfften

Draco und zwei Salzstatuenähnliche Personen, welche immer noch Hermione und Ron

waren.

°°°°°°

"Malfoyschlumpf hat doch nicht wirklich verlangt, dass du ihm einen ... na ja,

du weißt schon..., oder Narbischlumpf?" Wieselschlumpf sah ihn verlegen an und

errötete. Schlaubischlumpf gab ein Schnauben von sich und ließ das Buch sinken,

hinter welchem sie ihrem Gespräch zugeschlumpft hatte.

"Oh Wieselschlumpf, Malfoyschlumpf hat das bestimmt nicht von Narbischlumpf

verschlumpft. Er muss irgendwas anderes von ihm geschlumpft haben, nicht wahr

Narbischlumpf?" Der Angesprochene hätte sich geschlumpft, dass der Blonde

wirklich etwas andere gemeint hätte, doch leider schlumpfte Narbischlumpf, dass

dem nicht so war. Er wollte alleine sein, wollte in Ruhe über die Geschehnisse

nachschlumpfen.

"Schlaubi, ich geh schon schlumpfen, die Woche war anstrengend und ich bin

schlumpfig. Bis morgen, ihr beiden." Mit diesen Worten verschlumpfte er den

lauten Gemeinschaftsraum und stieg die Treppe nach oben in den Schlafsaal der

Jungen.

Oben angeschlumpft, öffnete er die Tür und schlumpfte auf sein Bett zu. Einen

Seufzer von sich schlumpfend, packte er seinen Pyjama und schlumpfte sich um.

Dann griff er nach dem Bettvorhang und .....

..... schrie.....

"Ahhhhhhhahhhhhhahhhhh" Er schlumpfte entsetzt rückwärts. "Schlümpfe... Überall

Schlümpfe. Wo ist mein Zauberstab? Ahhhhhhhahhhhhh...."

"Harry.... Harry.."

Der Schwarzhaarige fühlte wie er gepackt und geschüttelt wurde.

"Schlümpfe ... Überall Schlümpfe... RON hilf mir. Sie wollen mich fressen..."

BATSCH

Plötzlich schmerzte seine Wange auf das schlimmste und er öffnete stöhnend seine

Augen. Halb auf ihm kniete Ron und guckte ihn entgeistert an.

"Harry, Kumpel, was ist denn mit dir? Du schreist ja ganz Gryffindor zusammen.

Hast du wieder von du-weißt-schon-wem geträumt?"

Besorgt schaute Ron ihn an. Dann trat er zurück und griff nach Harry's Brille.

"Was? Nein, ich dachte ich würde von Schlümpfen gefressen werden." Er griff nach

der Brille und schaute sich misstrauisch um. Nirgends war auch nur ein Schlumpf

zu sehen.

Dann schlug er sich entsetzt an die Stirn.

"Ron... liegt da auf dem Nachtisch eine blaue Schachtel?"

"Jepp. Da steht was drauf... "Träum schön" Die Schrift kommt mir bekannt vor."

Fragend blickte er zu Harry

"Oh Merlin! Ich hätte deinen Brüdern nicht vertrauen dürfen. Das sind

Schlumpfbonbons gewesen, die sie mir geschenkt hatten. Jetzt weiß ich was der

letzte Satz bedeuten sollte.

"Blau wird deine Lieblingsfarbe sein..."

°°°°°°

Und die Moral von der Geschicht: Vertraue den Zwillingen nicht!!!

Schreiben.... Schreibt mir. Biiiittttteeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Fin, Schluss winkewinke


End file.
